


Sensory Issues 101

by Lilogirl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, I will protect these boys with my life, Platonic Relationships, but feel free to read into it, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilogirl/pseuds/Lilogirl
Summary: Troy learns more about how he can help Abed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sensory Issues 101

Troy’s lived with the knowledge of Abed’s sensory issues for a while now. 

At first, he had no idea that Abed had a sensitivity to sensations like being touched or hearing loud music. When Shirley would put her hand on Abed’s shoulder or some pop song would be playing at a party, Abed wouldn’t say anything.

Once they started living in the same apartment together, things changed. Troy can remember that some time during their second day living together, he had put on some rock music, with the volume turned up to the max, and Abed had started to cover his ears. Troy had immediately paused the song and turned to his buddy.

“Hey...you ok dude?” Troy had said, crouching down to where Abed was sitting on the floor. “Yeah…” Abed says, and Troy gives an I-don’t-know-about-that look. Abed sighs. “Actually, no, I don’t feel fine. Pretty horrible actually...it’s your music. It’s too loud.” 

Troy gave a small gasp of understanding and immediately turned his phone off. 

“Abed, do you...do you feel like this a lot?” 

Abed bit his lip and nodded cautiously. 

“...Yeah” 

Troy’s eyes widened in surprise and realization. He thought back to all those times they had been at a party on campus. He thought back to the STD fair, the pop ‘n’ lock a-thon, and the Valentine’s Day dance. “Abed, do you feel like that a lot whenever we’re at a party? Whenever there’s loud music?”

Abed nodded. 

Troy sat down on the floor, his eyes gentle yet focused. “Why didn’t you tell me? Were you worried I would judge you, because I want you to know that I’ll never-” 

“No, it wasn’t anything like that.” Abed interrupted. “It’s just...I don’t want you to think that you can’t go anywhere fun when we’re hanging out. I know you’re a pretty social and extroverted guy, and I don’t like the possibility of me ever tying you down or something.” 

Troy sighed. “Abed...you know that’s ridiculous, right? You’re the coolest person I’ve ever met, and I will NEVER feel burdened by you.”

“Promise?” Abed said meekly. 

Troy gave a small and soft smile. “Promise.” 

Abed smiled back. “Is it...is it ok if I tell you more about my sensory issues? Just there’s more understanding between us?” Troy gave a thumbs up.”Yep, sounds good to me.” he said warmly.

Abed told him.

He told him about how on multiple occasions, being touched would send what felt like a horrible jolt across his skin.

He told him about how when there were loud noises, he would feel like his ears were about to bleed.

He told him about how he couldn’t bring himself to eat certain foods because the textures would feel too weird on his teeth and tongue. 

He told him about how the cardigans and sweaters he wore so often weren’t for the sake of style, but because the cloth felt so good on his skin. 

He told him about how he liked running his hands over fuzzy and soft objects. 

Troy listened to all this intently. He and Abed have been close friends for a while now, but it feels like he’s only now having his eyes opened to a whole new aspect of his friend’s life that he was blind to before.

After their little talk, the two pals decided to watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban together. Abed was able to focus on the movie pretty well, but Troy couldn’t help but continue to think about all the new information he had just become aware of. One question reigns supreme in his mind: how can I make things better?

Over the course of the next few days, he went about trying to be more mindful of Abed’s needs. 

He always made sure that when he was listening to music or a podcast, he had headphones in. 

He made sure that when he felt like giving Abed a hug, he would ask if he was okay with it first, and would make sure the hug wasn’t too tight. 

Before going out to get food, he would ask Abed to remind him what foods he wasn’t ok with eating. 

He bought Abed some fuzzy pillows that he can run his long fingers over whenever he feels the need for sensory input.

It wasn’t perfect. There were times when Troy would accidentally hug Abed too tightly and he would start to squirm. There were times when he would forget to plug headphones into his iPhone when listening to whatever his new favorite song was, and sometimes, he would forget that Abed hated anything that tasted even remotely sour. 

Troy can’t help but feel guilty when these things happen. He can’t help but feel sorry for Abed in these instances, and wish he was better at remembering things. 

One day, after listening to a Marvel podcast, he walked up to Abed, who was writing an article for his film analysis blog on his laptop. 

“Hey, Abed?” Troy said, trying to sound casual.

“Yeah?” Abed replied. “Do you want to ask me what I’m writing?”

“No, it’s not that...I want to say sorry.”

Abed widened his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean by that?” 

Troy bit his lip. “Well...I was just thinking about all the times I’ve been listening to music too loud or hugged you too tight or whatever, and...I just want to say that I’m sorry that I can’t do better, that I can’t BE better.” 

Abed furrowed his brow in concern. “Troy, it’s ok.” Abed said tenderly. Troy cocked his head.”It is?”

Abed nodded.”Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I definitely do feel unpleasant whenever stuff like that happens, but I never feel mad at you. I know you’re trying your best, and that’s what matters.” 

Troy sniffed. “Abed…you’re the best.” Abed smiles. 

“So are you Troy.” Abed said happily, and both friends felt more accepted then they had in a long while.


End file.
